Welcome to Seattle, Love
by lune d'ete
Summary: Bella is tranferred to a boarding school in seattle. . . What happens when she learns that her new roomie is a guy whose's name is Edward Cullen? AH, OOC
1. Roommate

**Bella P.O.V**

I opened the door enthusiastically, beaming once I saw the inside. This was my new dorm. The dorm looked like a fantasy inn. Finally, something good came up.

My parents had forced me to go to boarding school in Seattle, because they thought I would gain more 'self discipline', and 'responsibility'. The only good thing that came out of this was I was miles away from my parents. On the other hand, I had left all my wonderful friends behind, and would surely miss them. Suddenly, I frowned. I was sure I wouldn't fit in with anybody here. I heard that most of the girls were snobby and annoying.

"Who are you?" a smooth velvet voice asked.

I gasped, then quickly turned around to see a boy. He wasn't just any ordinary boy; he was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. His bronze hair looked like it had been blown, but it looked good on him. His green eyes were intense, and the gold specks in his eye showed indifference.

**Edward P.O.V**

Right when I was walking back from the grocery store and came in my room, there was a girl. In _my _room. When I asked her who she was, she gasped, turning around.

She was like an angel. Her skin silky and smooth, her heart shaped face fitting perfectly with her big chocolate eyes. Her brown curls hung down, allowing me to smell freesias even though I was three foot away.

**Bella P.O.V**

"Who are you?" I asked, repeating his question. My voice came out uneven, scared almost.

He grinned at me, a crooked grin, revealing his flashy white teeth; the one you saw in toothpaste commercials. "My name is Edward," he said. "And this is my room."

My eyes widened at what he said.

_His room._

"Wait," I murmured, taking my schedule out from my coat. "It says right here that I was assigned this room. This is 206, right?"

"Right…" he mumbled, nodding his head, looking anxious. Quickly, the expression on his face changed, and he smiled. "Well, I guess I'm your roommate."

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. This school let girls room with boys? Unless…maybe Edward was gay…

"So you're gay?" I accidentally blurted out. I gasped, realizing what I just said, then covered my hand over my mouth.

Edward gave me a bewildered look, then scoffed. "No, of course not. Why do you ask that?" He showed no anger.

"Well…"

"Oh," he breathed realizing what I was thinking. "This school's principal is a pig when it comes to money. See, some girls here want their own rooms, so in order to get that, they force their parents to pay an extra hundred dollars, and bam."

"So…what… I mean, don't…wouldn't the girl and the boy start having…"

"Yeah," he muttered, chuckling. "Sometimes at night when you walk down the halls, you might hear something."

I scowled in disgust, then shook my head. "So how am I supposed to share this room with you?"

_I was the luckiest girl to room with Edward._

"You get that bed," he told me, pointing at the one that was made and looked like it's never been touched. "And I promise to be a gentleman and won't invade your privacy."

He was beautiful, _and_ a gentleman. I swooned for a few seconds, but then regained my conscious. "So we share the same restroom?"

He nodded, then laughed gently. "I promise I'll try to keep everything clean too," he said. "But, you do keep your own closet, which I think you would need the most considering you're a girl."

I smiled. "Right."

"Do you need help with that?" he questioned, pointing at my two fat luggage bag standing next to me. Before I could answer, he picked both of them up, setting them on my bed. Oh god, he was strong too. "I'll help you unpack all your stuff."

I walked over, shrugging. "I'm sure you have better things to do."

He chuckled. "I don't, trust me."

"You can start with the blue one," I said. "That has all books and stuff like pictures."

I wanted to unpack the red one myself, because that had all my clothes in it, including my underwear and bra.

"So, since I'm your roommate and stuff, shouldn't we get to know each other?"

* * *

**A/N: haha this is what i do when i'm stuck at my mom's and have noo life. that'll all change next week though...i'm gonna go homee(: which means...back to walking to the pool even though it takes fourty minutes and going to the mall. W00t!**

**anyways, review please(:**


	2. Alice The Pixie

"How about twenty questions?" I suggested, watching him take out my valuables with care.

"Exactly what I was thinking," he said. "I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

"Green," I answered. "Because I love the grass, and the color looks so calm. What about you?"

He smiled brightly. "Blue," he replied, and for a second there, I forgotten that I had even asked him a question. "Your favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights," I said without hesitation.

Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Are you serious? That book is terrible!" Then he laughed, making my heart stop for a second.

"It's a classic."

"It's an awful book," he argued. I wanted to drop the subject, but his intense velvety voice refused for me to. I glared at him, making him laugh again.

"No," I murmured. "It's…it's…"

"Horrible."

"Edward!" I whined.

"What do you see in that book, anyways?" he questioned. "They're both monsters ruining each other's lives."

"I know," I began. "That it's not a pretty story, but that's the point. They're both unlikable people who caught up in obsessive love that it turns to madness--hatred. What appealed to me so much was that they could love each other so much even though they held so much hatred for each other. Their love and faithfulness endured beyond death."

Edward stood quiet for a long time, taking in what I had just told him. After a few minutes, he sucked in a deep breath. "I suppose you're right…" he trailed off, then smirked. "But it's still a terrible book."

We both laughed together this time, then silence fell between us, until I broke it.

"What's your hobby?"

"I play the piano," he stated. "I've been playing since I was six."

I smiled, putting my pajamas in the drawers. "You must play well then."

He grinned. "I don't like to brag. Where do you live?"

"In Forks," I told him. "I hate it there."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't like the weather. Its always so damp, and the sun barely shows. I love the sun, and the town is so small."

"You don't like the rain?"

"Not at all. What do you listen to?"

"Well," he sighed. "It'll sound really nerdy, but I like Debussy."

I stifled a gasp, beaming on the inside. "I love Debussy! You're the first person I've met that even know that he exists!"

"Same with you," he chuckled. "Why did you transfer?"

"My parents said I was getting into too much trouble…" I trailed off, looking at the ground.

Edward chuckled, putting two of my picture frames on my nightstand. "You look so innocent, though."

I reddened, biting my lip. "Uhh…"I cursed silently to myself. I was horrible when it came to boys, especially when they where gorgeous. "Well--"

"Edward!" someone sang out, knocking on the door. Of course. I hadn't expected someone like him to be single.

Edward paced over, murmuring 'Alice' under his breath. "Alice!" he greeted her once he opened the door. Alice gave him a warming hug, causing me to tense up.

Alice was pretty, and small, like a pixie. Her skin was pale, which made it stand out from her spiky jet black hair.

"Hey Edward! Let's go out tonight," she said, without realizing I was there. Or maybe she did, but just didn't care to say cleared his throat, nudged her elbow then jerked his head to my direction, indicating that she needed to introduce herself. Her face lit up even more when she saw me. "Oh my god! My name's Alice!" she exclaimed, rushing over towards me. "We're going to be such great friends; I can feel it!"

I saw Edward sigh from the corner of his eye, then came over to get Alice off of me. "Forgive her. She can be a bit…" he trailed off, not able to find the write word.

"I'm Bella," I mumbled, my face tomato red.

"Why don't we take Bella along with us?" Alice suggested, grabbing my hand. "And we can go shopping afterwards! I know exactly what will look good on you."

Edward looked at me hopefully. "We're going out to eat at Mama Melina Ristorante."

"Or, if Bella wants to stay inside, we can cook!"

Edward groaned. "Alice, let's not get too carried away."

"Wait…we have a kitchen?" I asked curiously.

Alice rolled her eyes, beaming. "You think you paid ten thousand dollars for nothing? And hasn't Edward showed you…? It's right through that door. Every dorm has one." She pointed at the big glass door by Edward's bed. How did I not notice that before?

"I forgot," Edward stated irritably.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him, a satisfied smile creeping across her face. "Sure. Sure you did. So what do you want to do, Bella?"

"Well, I still need to unpack and--"

"No," Alice snapped. "We're taking you out. Today's Saturday. You can unpack tomorrow."

"Alice can be a bit of a--"

"Anyways!" she yelled, cutting Edward off. "I'll make the decision myself. Let's go out to eat."

"But I don't have any cash on me," I argued. "And I don't think--"

"Edward will pay," A lice told me simply.

Edward shrugged. "That's fine."

I sighed in defeat, following them as we walked out of the school. The people here was what to be considered as preppy. I saw tons of boys and girls in Hollister shirts. I simply didn't get Hollister. You could buy a regular polo cheap at another store, but instead you decide to buy one that's ten dollars more just to have a stupid bird on it.

As we walked by, I could see girls goggling their eyes at Edward, who was ignoring them by trying to keep up with Alice. It took us barely ten minutes to get there, since it was about right across the street.

The waitress led us to her table, constantly letting her eyes drop on Edward. I wonder if he realized how much attention he was getting everyday. I almost gasped as I saw the price. The food here was expensive; in Forks, the price was half of the things here.

"What would you like to drink today?" the waitress asked.

"Sprite!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Me too," I mumbled, still looking at the menu.

"Me three," Edward told her, looking at me. "Choose anything you want, Bella. Don't be afraid." I blushed, then quickly looked back at the menu.

"And would you guys like bread and salad?"

"Yes," Edward told her. "Give us the Bruschetta al Pomodoro." I was amazed at how flawless he had said that.

"And your entrée?"

"The Scampi al Vino please!" Alice said, clearly excited to eat.

"Spaghetti alle Vongole," I mumbled.

"And I'll have the same as that black haired girl," Edward told the waitress, grinning at Alice. Alice glared at him, then as soon as the waitress left, she stuck out her tongue.

"I have a name."

"But the waitress didn't know it," Edward reminded her. "Excuse my sister, Bella."

My eyes opened wide.

His _sister?_

So that meant…she wasn't his girlfriend. I laughed in my mind for my stupidity. "That's fine."

I grinned to myself. The question now was if Edward had a girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Did y'all like it?**

**haha it's so boring at my mom's house; i have nothing to do so i'll probably update pretty soon.**

**which isn't good.**

**cause it'll look like i have no life :P**

**anyways, please please review(:**


	3. What's This White Stuff?

When we got home at around nine and Alice got back to her dorm after making plans with me to go shopping next Saturday--which I think I will get very many blisters from--Edward and I continued unpacking my stuff, continuing our game of twenty questions.

He asked me random questions, and truthfully, I was keeping track of the questions we were asking each other, though it seemed like we went over twenty already.

_Ask him if he has a girlfriend!_ My conscious mind yelled at me.

_No…! He'll think I like him. He probably does have one though…_

_What if he doesn't?_

I shut my eyes, trying to stop talking to myself. If I wanted to know, then I might as well ask him. How else was I going to figure out? Or…maybe I could ask Alice…

_Damnit, just ask him already, you wimp!_

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I finally courageously asked, cursing at myself afterwards, thinking I made an idiot of myself.

Edward grinned. "Any reason for that?"

"No, of course not," I mumbled. "I just wanted to know."

He laughed lightly. "No, I don't. And since you asked that, you made me curious about your status."

I mentally let out a loud 'yes!', and I was smiling, looking like a complete fool in front of Edward. When I realized he was looking at me, I regained my original composure, then answered his question in an even voice which was very difficult for me to.

I shook my head. "Nope. No boyfriend."

He stopped taking my stuff out, then sat down on my bed. "What was your life back in Forks like?" I stopped too, then thought about his question.

"It was…It's wasn't the best. There was a lot of snobby people there, and the boys were yuck," I began. "There's this guy named Mike Newton, and he's very annoying. But I have some friends, I guess. But I can say my best friend was my mom, Renee. She's not like me at all, though. She's not clumsy, very graceful, although she forgets a lot. She says that I act too mature sometimes.

"And my dad…Charlie, he's…" I trailed off, then everything fell into silence, until I found the right words. "He doesn't have very much trust in me. Unlike my mom. He was the one that suggested me to go to boarding school, which I gladly agreed to, but I kept that to myself. If I told them I had wanted to, they wouldn't have let me."

Edward chuckled. "But doesn't it suck moving here in the middle of the year?"

"I guess, but I don't really mind. I was in all Pre AP in my old school, so I'm pretty sure I'm not behind…unless you guys are, but Charlie told me that this was a strict school, so I don't think so."

Edward laughed, then it slowly faded into a chuckle. "This isn't a very strict school, you know. I'm not sure how they even got those reviews."

"So what about you?"

"My whole family goes here, actually," he told me. "Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. They're very nice, but Rosalie can be in her mood swings sometimes.

"And Carlisle, my dad, is a doctor at the Harborview Medical Center. Esme, my mom, stays home, and goes out during the day, since we all lived in our dorms. My siblings and I visit them ever other week." I could tell that Edward and his family were very close, unlike mine. It seemed like he was happy to be around them, like he was with Alice.

We fell in silence again, and Edward started humming something under his breath, quiet, but loud enough for me to hear that he was humming.

"Is that a song?"

Edward looked up at me. "What?"

"What you were humming," I told him.

"Oh," he said. "It's nothing. Just something that came into my mind."

"It sounds good," I complimented, smiling. "I like it."

"Yeah, umm…" he trailed off, looking at something in his hands. "Bella?"

He never took his eyes off of what he had in his hands; his expression looked like he had committed a murder. His eyes turned ice black, and I just stood there, looking at him confused.

"Yes?"

He stood silent, looking shocked. "What… What is this?" he asked, holding up a bag full of white powder. "Is…Is this cocaine?"

* * *

**A/N: Jeez... i know you hate me _**

**cause i know myself this is a rlly short chapter...**

**but i promise to make the chapter longer next time... (&i mean it when i say long)**

**&i'll update on the thirtieth.**

**the more reviews i get, the more i'll update(:**


	4. Life Sucks

I stood there silent as he opened the bag and sniffed it in disgust.

"Bella," he murmured. "Is this _yours_?"

"What did you promise about giving me privacy?" I snapped, my voice shaky and strained as if I had just been punched in the stomach. I snatched the bag away from him, throwing it in the trash. "It's none of your business."

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to him, ruining my attempt to run away into the restroom.

I would have tried to pull away, but I already knew I was no match for him.

"Do you know how dangerous this can be?" he asked, his tone serious. "Bella, tell me you're not addicted."

"And tell me you're not my dad," I sneered, pulling myself away, landing on the bed.

I pushed my luggage down on the floor, not caring if it sprawled all over the floor. I just looked down at it blankly, clueless of whether i should pick my stuff up or not.

"But you are my roommate," he reminded me, his eyes softening. He combed his hand through his soft bronze hair, taking in a deep breath. His eyes dodged around the room, then landed on me. "Are you taking cocaine, Bella?"

"I _was_," I corrected him, lowering my head.

I wasn't lying to him. I had stopped taking cocaine ever since I transfered over here...which was about a day. But I was sure i could stop. Positive. I've only been doing cocaine for about three months and a half, and I hadn't become addicted yet.

Edward sat down next to me, his face serious. He adjusted his face and tone until he looked like he was asking for a murder confession. "Why?" When I said nothing, he shrugged lightly, smiling at me half heartedly. "That's fine. You don't have to tell me."

Usually, I would have dropped the subject too, but his voice. It was too hard to let go.

"I felt like shit," I blurted out, my eyes watery. "My dad treated me like that, anyways. He sometimes beats me when…whenever I don't do something right. I only actually had one real friend, Jacob, and he just moved away. It…it s-seemed like no one cared about me and…people always made fun of me…" I trailed off, breaking down. I started sobbing, my fist clutching on my pants. "I just…"

Edward looked at me, a pained expression written all over his face. He threw his arms around me, brushing my hair.

"Shhh," he breathed, trying to calm me down. Once I did, he still had his arms locked around me, and his fingers through me hair. "So why did they make fun of you?"

"A month after my parents decided to transfer me to boarding school, my mom died in a car accident," I explained. "Some of the people at my school acted nicer towards me, but others… they made comments like, 'Why don't you just drop dead? Like your mom?' then start laughing. I wanted to transfer then so bad, but it took months to get the papers signed and sent here."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "But, if that happens here, I'll beat everyone up for you," he joked, putting on a goofy grin. I tried my hardest not to smile.

I pulled away from him bitterly, shaking my head. "I don't need your pity."

Edward didn't budge. "I wasn't pitying you, Bella. You're my friend." He looked at me with his melting soft green eyes, then grinned. "Right?"

I let out a soft cry, and for the next hour, all you could hear were my whimper's and Edward's soothing sounds of comfort.

"I'm sorry," I murmured once my tears were all dried up. I felt like I had made a complete fool out of myself. "I've never told anyone about this before and…then I just told a person I just met." I let out a scoff. "I must be crazy."

"Bella," he whispered, placing a kiss on my cheek. "You're not crazy."

I sniffed. "Right."

He smiled at me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "I promise things here are going to be better than it was back there. I'm here for you."

_I'm here for you._

God, he was just too perfect.

"What did you say?" he questioned, amusement in his eyes.

I bit my lip. Had I just said that out loud?

"What?"

"Did you say, 'god, he was just too perfect'?" he asked, smiling. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

I reddened up, then stood up, walking to the restroom. "I'm going to get ready for bed now."

Edward laughed lightly, slowly fading into a chuckle. I slammed the bathroom door closed, leaning on it.

What have I just gotten myself into?

**Edward P.O.V**

I watched Bella walk into the restroom, even though it seemed like she ran.

I smiled to myself.

_God, he was just too perfect._

Had I heard her right?

Then, I scowled, remembering what she had told me. Did her father really beat her? I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking as I sat on her bed and listened to the water running in the restroom. Bella was beautiful, and for her to be beaten? That was not right. My mind wondered off to her appearance. Had that meant that there were bruises on her flesh, under those clothes? I reddened at that thought, then looked down at the ground. I wondered if she was telling the truth. Had she really stopped?

I felt so bad that someone like her had to go through all this. She didn't deserve to have a life like that, and I was determined to make her happy. Starting tomorrow.

I tapped my fingers anxiously. It was weird how I could care so much about her even though I had just met her hours ago.

After what seemed like hours, Bella finally came out of the restroom, already in her pajamas and her hair damped. She was wearing girl boxers and a black tank top. She pulled it off quite well. You could tell that she's been crying just by looking at her blood shot eyes.

She saw me staring at her as she walked to her bed, then gave me an annoyed look.

"Why are you staring at me?" she anxiously asked, drying her hair. "It's kind of … freaky."

I cleared my throat. "I wasn't. It took you too long to go to the restroom, and take a shower, so I was staring at the door. Not you."

She gave me a strange look, her chocolate eyes filled with amusement. "Right. And if you haven't noticed…I'm out."

I gave her a thumbs up grinning. "I just wanted to wait a couple of seconds just in case it smelt." She glared at me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ha. I was just kidding."

She smiled at my weak humor, then went back drying her hair.

I could tell that tonight was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**hehe. yeahh i lied. i did update. but i'm going to my friend's tomorrow for a three days, then my dad's house soo yupp. This story has fourteen alerts, so i was wondering if all of y'all could review. please? :D**

**&yeah. i don't like this chapter, at all. idk why. it just...blahh _**

**oh, &im getting acuvue colors, the color grey. Do any of y'all use that? Cause im scared that it'll turn out like shit...at least that's what i've heard from several people. they said that their contacts broke in their eyes :O**

**Cause this is the _first_ time i'm getting contacts, so i wanna make sure :P**

**oh, &you know what song fits rlly good with this story?**

**Colorado Sunrise - 3oh!3**

**well...maybe i think it is just because its my fave song for the day ^_^**


	5. Zoo Time!

"Good morning, Sunshine!" a familiar voice yelled into my ears. I groaned into my pillow, covering me ears. "Wake up!" A hand shook me gently, poking my sides.

"No…" I mumbled, waving my hand around. "Leave me alone."

"Bella," the voice said, letting out an impatient sigh. "C'mon, I made breakfast for you."

Suddenly, it occurred to me that that was Edward. I frowned. Why was Edward making breakfast?

I heard him sigh and step away, the sound soon followed by the click of the lock as he closed a door. The silence around me was deafening, and I realized I was now alone. I sighed, finally opening my eyes as curiosity overcame me. I got out of bed, then quickly got ready in the restroom. I didn't bother getting out of my pajamas, since I was probably going to stay inside for the whole day today.

I staggered into the kitchen where Edward was probably in, my legs feeling a bit limp. I still felt dizzy and tired. I looked at the clock, reading 2:30. Had I really slept that long?

"You finally got out of bed," Edward said behind, causing me to yelp in surprise. He laughed, grabbing my hand and leading me to a table. "I made French toast, eggs, and bacon." He pulled out a chair for me, and I sat down, confused.

"Wait…what?"

He sighed. "Well, now it's called lunch, since you stayed in bed for so long, but don't worry. It's still hot."

I grabbed the fork, waving it around for a bit before piercing it through the eggs. "Thank you," I mumbled before stuffing the food in my mouth. I chewed it, then smiled. "This is really good."

He smiled, pouring me a glass of milk. "And I was thinking after this, I can show you around Seattle. There's some really cool places, and it'll help you know your way around here better."

I looked up at him, then blinked. "Sure, I guess."

He grinned widely, sitting down in the chair next to me. "So I was thinking we could go to the Woodland Park Zoo, or the Seattle Aquarium. Or, we can tour Seattle on a duck."

I let out a short laugh, taking a sip of my milk. "A duck?"

"It's not actually a duck, it's more like a boat. It ravels around Seattle on water and land. There's marine captains that tells you about everything around here and stuff," he explained. "You get to see the waterfront, downtown Seattle shopping district, and some more stuff."

"What about the zoo?"

"It's really cool; there's tons of animals. I think you'd like it," he said. "Oh, and there's penguins."

I gave him a wide smile. "I love penguins!"

"So do you want to go to the Zoo?"

I nodded, finishing off my toast bread. "Just let me get ready first."

"You can even adopt these, if you want," he told me.

The penguins began waddling towards us, and I reached my hand out to pet it. I laughed when it shook its head right when I touched it, then waddled away. "I don't think it likes me."

He shook his head, walking towards the giraffe. "Nah, they're always like that, acting annoyed."

I followed behind him, smiling at the giraffe. Edward chuckled when I reached out towards it and it backed away. I frowned, pouting. The animals here had something against me.

"I'm getting the feeling that I'm not wanted here," I told him, holding onto the bars like a little kid.

Edward stood behind me, tugging on my shirt. "C'mon, I want some ice cream."I giggled when he said that. He sounded so much like a little kid sometimes. "What? Ice cream is my favorite dessert."

"Really? I like cheesecake."

He pulled out his wallet, taking out a ten dollar bill. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

I looked up at the board that said in big bold letters: Dippin' Dots. "I want the Candy Bar Crunch."

He ordered for us, then beamed brightly when he got his ice cream. He handed me mine, then put a spoonful in his mouth quickly.

"This is really good," he noted.

"What flavor did you get?"

"Caramel Brownie Sundae," he said with his mouth full. Normally, I would have been disgusted, but Edward made it seem hot.

"Do you think I'm messed up?" I blurted out, my internal filter no longer working apparently.

Edward wrinkled his forehead, squinting his eyes slightly at the question. "Um. No. Why would I?"

I shrugged, ignoring his question.

All I could hear right now was little children laughing, talking, and animals making their own noises.

To be honest, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Back in Forks, all I ever really did on weekends was sit in my room, or do chores. Every once in a while, I would go hang out with Jake at La Push, but all we ever did was walk around and talk. Yeah, it was fun, but it was nothing compared to this.

Edward was something special. Being around him made me forget about all my troubles. He had his own sense of humor, which was impossible to laugh at, a crooked smile and messy bronze hair that always made your day. I felt like the luckiest girl alive to be able to room with Edward. I never expected moving to Seattle would make such a change in my life, and make me happy.

The walk home was something I could never forget. I couldn't remember a time that I had laughed so hard in my life. Right when we came out of the Zoo, a bird flew over Edward and settled its shit on his pants and a small part of his shirt. Seeing Edward's disgusted face made me hysterically, and I watched him stare at his pants the whole way home. He complained the whole time about how he would never be able to wear his favorite pants and shirt again.

The best part was when he had gotten home, he cleaned his hands then wiped them on his jeans, forgetting that there was bird poop all over it. Edward glared at me, scowling.

"You look like I killed your goldfish," I spoke, grinning as I watched him wipe his hands.

Edward gave out a loud sigh, then opened his arms out. "Bella, come give me a hug."

I widened, my eyes, backing away from him. "No thanks," I said quickly, biting my lip. "I'm fine."

He frowned, pretending to look sad. "But aren't we friends?"

I let out a squeal, then ran away from him. I was no match for him, though. He was twice as fast as I was, and before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around me, and I smelt like bird poop too. I squirmed, trying to get away from him, but he was too strong for me.

I didn't really want to get away from him. His touch, it was so comforting and made me feel so safe. It was minutes later until I finally spoke.

"Okay, you got me," I murmured. "I'm sorry for laughing at you when the bird poured his shit all over you."

Edward chuckled, releasing me. "You better be sorry."

* * *

**haha that happened to my friend Zach today(: he got really pissed, then started yelling at Aiden, and in the result, Aiden dumped Cookies 'n Cream ice cream on him.**

**that's my favorite kind of ice cream:D**

**but yeah, today was a pretty fun day. Except for the fact that i got dumped in the pool by the lifeguard himself, but blahh. **

**haha(:**

**ok, so give me some love(:**

**P.S; SORRY, this is a really suckish chapter.**


	6. I Have No Idea What I Should Name This

"Bella!" Edward shouted in my ear, hitting me softly with a pillow. "I am not going to be your alarm clock!"

I sighed, ignoring him. Minutes later, I could hear him stepping away, and walking into the kitchen. Was he just going to leave me here? Unexpectedly, I felt cold water splashing all over me, and it felt like needles stabbing through my flesh. I let out a loud breath, finally opening my eyes, my mouth gaped wide open. All I could hear was Edward's laugh as he watched me sit there in shock. I sighed again, finally getting out of my bed.

"Alright," I spoke. "You win. Again." I gave him a quick hug, giggling as he stood there, wet too, like he did to me yesterday.

He smiled sincerely. "Don't worry. I wasn't even going to class with this outfit anyways," he said, going through his clothes.

I frowned, going through _my_ clothes. "Today's Monday?"

"Yes, silly."

I groaned. "But I have a problem," I stated.

"And what's that?"

"Well," I started. "I have this roommate." Edward turned around an looked at me, clearly amused. "And he was supposed to show me around this school, but he didn't, so I'm probably going to get lost."

"Hmm," he murmured. "May I see your schedule?"

I grabbed my schedule off my drawer then handed them to Edward. I continued picking out my outfit while Edward examined the paper, looking as if he were in deep thought. He set the paper down, tapping on it.

"I can show you where Chemistry, English, and Algebra," he said. Then, a smile formed on his face. "You have the rest with Alice. Good luck with that. And you can sit with me and Alice at lunch. Alice will show you."

"I have you only in three classes?" I tried not to sound upset, even though I was. "And Alice four?"

"Yes," he said. "Now, can you go to the restroom? Cause I'm sure you need to put on makeup and all that, and I need to change."

I grabbed my stuff, going in the restroom. I stuck my head out the door. "Wait, you're going to wait for me, right?"

He was halfway through taking off his shirt, then stopped. "Of course." I stared at his marble shaped body, then closed the door before he caught me.

It was so surreal how he didn't have a girlfriend.

I quickly changed into a pair of shorts, one of my favorite v neck shirt and a grey cardigan. I looked in the mirror. I looked ordinary. Simple. I wasn't really trying hard to look good. As a matter of fact, I didn't really care much. I put on some eyeliner, mascara and grey eyeshadow quickly before Edward could call me out.

"Oh, hey," he greeted, waving a hand at me. "There's breakfast on the table."

I smiled. "Do you make breakfast everyday?"

He shrugged. "Not really, but you're here."

I blushed, then sat down, eating my breakfast in silence.

**Edward P.O.V**

I tried not to stare at Bella while she ate, so I grabbed a newspaper and pretended to read it. Before she could finish, the door busted open, and Alice skipped in.

I frowned. Wasn't the door locked.

"Bonjour!" She sang, twirling in circles.

Someone was having a very good morning.

"Hello, Alice," I said simply, not really acknowledging her.

"Oh, Bella, you look so pretty!" Alice complimented, running over to Bella and brushing her hair. Bella stopped chewing, then looked at me blankly.

"Umm…thank you?" She said, unsure.

I laughed, walking over to the girls. "Alice, I think you need to give Bella some space. Actually, give everyone you know some space."

She stuck out her tongue, then poked my arm.

"Actually," Bella said. "I'm full."

I snickered. "Look what you did Alice."

"Oh whatever! She probably is full," she sneered. "But we need to get to class. It starts in fifteen minutes."

"Alice, Bella needs your help around the school," I told her, giving her Bella's schedule. "Don't torture her, though."

Alice scowled. "Why do you think so negative of me?"

Bella grabbed her books, then walked over. Before reaching at least two foot away from me, she tripped over her own foot, then all her books fell down. She reddened, bending down to pick them up. I chuckled, helping her. She was clumsy, something I would have never suspected. I picked her books up fast, so she was only holding two while I held four.

"I got these," I said when she tried to take them away from me.

"Okay," Alice sang out, walking to the door. "Let's go like, now."

We followed Alice out of the dorm, and right after Alice went into her English class, I heard a familiar pest.

"Eddie-poo!" Tanya called out, walking fast to catch up with me.

I gave out a sour face.

God how I hated that name.

Bella laughed, looking at her. "Is that your nickname?"

I sighed, walking faster. "No."

Right when I was about to reach the class, Tanya grabbed my shirt, turning me around. Bella stood there clueless that her first class was right in front of us.

"Edward, why didn't you call me this weekend?" She asked, pouting. Then she looked at Bella and glared at her. "And who's _she_?"

Bella scowled at her in silence, then looked at me.

"Bella," I told Tanya irritably. "She is my friend, and she's rooming with me."

Tanya let out a big breath, putting her hand on her hips. "Your friend? _Friend,_ right?"

I sighed. "Yes, Tanya. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to class."

Before Tanya could say another word, I led Bella into the class and made her sit next to me.

"Who was that?" Bella asked, grinning. "She seems…"

"Annoying?" I finished for her. "That's Tanya. She follows me around everyday, and is very very--"

"Annoying."

"Yes."

Bella giggled. "So you're a ladies man, am I right?"

I grinned, handing her books. Before I got a chance to say anything, Mr. Bob came in, and the bell had already rang.

"Hello, class. Please open--" he abruptly stopped, staring straight at Bella. He smiled then cleared his throat. "It seems like we have a new student. What is your name?"

Everyone turned to Bella, and there was 18 pair of eyes staring at her. Bella blushed a deep crimson, whispering her name loud enough for him to hear, only if he strained.

"Yes, Isabella Swan," he said. "I guess you already know where you're sitting." Bella nodded, biting her lip anxiously. "Well, since we got that over with, turn to page 506 in your book, please."

Bella turned to me, clueless. I pushed my book towards the middle, turning the pages.

"You can borrow mine."

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward talked so kind, so gently like I was glass. It was weird at how lucky I could get when I was so unlucky.

The rest of the class was boring. Mr. Bob just talked. That was all he did. At one point, I almost fell asleep, but Edward nudged my arm, waking me up.

It was sad to say that that class was the least boring class. The most fun I've had that entire day was during lunch.

"Bella!" Edward waved his hand around, motioning me and Alice to sit with him. "Over here."

Alice frowned. "He calls you, but not me, his own flesh and blood."

I laughed anxiously. His siblings were sitting at that table too. I was afraid. What if they didn't like me? I had all of them in at least one of my classes and the only one that actually acknowledge me was Emmett, of course. He was like Alice, personality wise. Except less hyper.

Edward scooted over, and I sat down on the spot next to him, careful not to do anything stupid.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett greeted, his mouth full of pizza.

I laughed. "Hey."

Rosalie, the pretty one, looked at me as if I were a threat to her. Jasper looked like he was in pain. Edward told me he always looked like that.

"Guys," Edward spoke, pointing at me. "This is Bella. She's new here."

Rosalie smirked. "Of course. I'm Rosalie."

"Hi," I murmured, stuffing some French fries in my mouth so it looked like I wasn't able to speak.

"And I'm Jasper," Jasper said, holding out his hand. I shook it. "Nice to meet you Bella."

"So," Emmett said loudly. "Bella is pretty, isn't she, Edward?"

Edward glared at him, saying nothing. I blushed. Being in the center of attention was always fine with me, but it was awkward when the subject was this. Especially when Edward was in it too. Edward chuckled.

"I suppose she is," he breathed, looking at me. I quickly looked away, staring at my Dr. Pepper can.

"And what else do you think of her?" Emmett asked, stifling a laugh.

Edward squirmed, then Rosalie sighed.

"Emmett, Edward doesn't need help to look like a fool," she teased, smirking.

Edward chuckled shaking his head. Alice started giggling, then ran over to sit next to me.

"Okay, let's talk about something else," she said, smiling widely. She picked up a cupcake I had gotten then showed it to everyone. "Doesn't this look delicious?"

Jasper nodded and Emmett yelled out, "I want it!"

Alice giggled, standing up and holding out the cupcake. When Emmett reached out for it, she shoved it all over his face. The whole table, except for Emmett, laughed.

"Thank you, Alice," Edward exclaimed.

Emmett smiled, then shrugged, wiping it off his cake and sticking it in his mouth. "It's still good."

Rosalie scowled, her face disgusted. "That's disgusting, baby."

_Baby?_

Edward saw the confusion on my face, then leaned towards me. "Carlisle and Esme adopted Jasper and Rosalie," he whispered in my ear, making it tingle.

I nodded in understanding.

When school finally ended and we were back in our dorm, I was exhausted. Edward went in holding a handful of envelopes.

"You got some mail," he said, handing me a couple.

"We have a mailbox?"

"Yeah, it's the slot next to the door."

"Oh."

The first one was addressed from Jake. I carefully opened it.

_Dear Bells,_

_How are you? School here sucks without you. Charlie? Yeah, he's still threatening and waving his gun around at me. How is the school? Hey, if there're some douche bags there, I can go beat them up for you. I miss you. I love you. I can't wait to see you again._

_Jake. _

* * *

**Ha. y'all don't know what he means by 'love', huh? ****lol. sorry. oh, &yeahh...i was really lazy when i wrote this &it didn't turn out as good...haha**

**anyways, i was browsing through the internet &stuff, &well, i decided to become a vegetarian. ****silly? ehh. ****i mean, poor animals _ I was li****ke, what if that was mee?**

**go to , &look at a video called 'meet your meat'. **

**but i'm still eating eggs &milk :P ****just organic. (they're from cage free animals without antibiotics or hormones crap) ****but noo meat(:**

**&so far, it's greattt.**

**oh, &i watched My Sister's Keeper last Saturday, &y'all should totally watch it. haha it's rlly sad, &there was this one girl crying in the middle of the movie.**

**'Taylor hasn't called me back in--' -Sniff- 'three days! We did--' -sniffs- 'it &now he won't call me back!' -runs out of the movie theatre crying-**

**i was like uhh...ok..but she was a little girl so, didn't matter. ****but anyways, it's really good. so uhmm thank you soo much for the reviews! I love you guys(:**


	7. Je veux t'embrasser

_Dear Bella,_

_Hey! How are you?! I can't believe you just moved there a few days ago. It seems like weeks! I'm glad you and Jake are still together, it's so cute! I'll keep an eye on him for you, don't worry. I miss watching you trip. I still can't believe you transferred school. That sucks! Oh, and, you need to come back here during the summer. Seriously. _

_Jessica_

* * *

_Dear Jake,_

_I miss you, so much. Everything's fine. Better than I expected. The people here are nice, and the food's great. The weather is great. The teachers are great. But boring. Everything is great. Haha. Boarding school's really nice. I feel like I can do everything I want. Sometimes. But my roommate's a bit overprotected. Just a teeny bit. I can't wait to see you again._

_Love, Bella_

* * *

_Dear Jessica,_

_Hey. I'm fine, as usually. Seattle's a really nice place. The temperatures are cool, not too hot, not too cold. I love it here so far. To be honest…I think I like someone. But I like Jake too. I'm not sure what to do anymore. Help. I feel so horrible. I don't know what to do anymore._

_Bella._

* * *

I quickly slid the letters into the envelopes, then set them down on the table.

Yes, I lied to Edward. I did have a boyfriend. My boyfriend was Jacob Black. We've been together for about a year now, but long distance relationship always end up horrible, right? Maybe Jake will break up with me before anything could happen with Edward. But…I _liked_ Jake. He was nice, sweet, and caring. Handsome too. I wouldn't know what to do if that would happen. But Edward was just…perfect.

Jessica, she was my friend. But I wouldn't consider her to be my best friend. There were a lot of things that she wouldn't understand about me. She acted sometimes as though she knew everything, but she didn't. She was nice, yes. But she was sometimes a blabbermouth.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I stood up, looking around for Edward. Where did he go? Then, I smelt a scent of mushrooms. I grinned. Of course, he was making dinner too. I went into the kitchen, and Edward's eyes glistened when he saw me. He waved at me with his spatchula once I came into the view.

I laughed. "What are you making?

"_Le raviloi champigon_," he answered.

He spoke it perfectly. I instantly felt jealous. I've always wanted to speak French, but never really found a way. Edward made it sound mouthwatering, even though I had no idea what he had just said.

"You can speak French?" I asked in amazement.

He smiled. "Yes."

"I've always wanted to learn."

"I can teach you."

"So, what did you just say?"

He chuckled, holding up a spoonful of the food. "Mushroom ravioli."

I sniffed it, licking my lips. "Does it taste good?"

Edward scowled. "Of course. Everything I make tastes good." I leaned over, looking at the delicious ravioli. I licked my lips. I was already feeling hungry. "Do you want to try some?"

I nodded.

"Well too bad, you're waiting until dinner."

I gasp, then pouted. I stared at it for a while, then stepped back, giving him a glare. Edward smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile too. It was almost impossible to resist him.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry. It's already done," he said. "Help me set the table, please."

I ran around, opening all the cabinets since I had no idea where the plates and forks were. Edward leaned against the counter, watching me in enjoyment. Five minutes later, I found the plates. I grabbed two. I walked over to the table, tripping once, then set them down. Edward sighed, then smiled.

"I'm surprised you didn't break one," he told me, putting the ravioli in the plate.

I sat down, ignoring his comment. "If I get food poisoning, it's your fault."

He ignored me, then poured us water. When he sat down, I put a piece of ravioli in my mouth. I chewed it slowly, savoring it's taste. I grinned, nodding my head.

"This is really good," I told him, putting another one in my mouth. "You're such a better cook than me."

He scoffed, gulping it down before speaking. "I would love to see you cook," he murmured. "Maybe you can burn down the house while you're at it," he teased.

I frowned, setting down my fork. "Edward, you are so nice," I said with a hint of sarcasm. "I can cook pretty well, without burning something."

"I'll believe you for now."

"Speak some more French," I demanded, smiling widely.

He stared at me for a long time, then smiled. "_Je veux t'embrasser," _he breathed.

I tilted my head, grinning. "And what does that mean?"

He shook his head, continuing to eat. "You can find out for yourself. I'm not going to tell you," he smirked.

I frowned. "But how am I going to find that out? I can barely even spell it out."

He shook his head again, smirking. He was too stubborn.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please, Edward."

"No, Bella."

"Please?"

"No."

I sighed in defeat, slumping down in my chair. I let out a pained sigh again, frowning. Edward sighed too, then smiled.

"Fine. I'll tell you," he finally murmured.

My eyes lit up, and I sat up. "Ok!"

"Not now," he said, grinning mischievously.

I groaned, sticking my lower lip out. "When?"

He laughed. "Later."

I quickly finished the last piece of ravioli off my plate. "Later as in later on tonight or days later?"

"Later on tonight," he promised. "After we're ready for bed."

**Edward P.O.V**

"Edward," Bella chirped out once I got out of the restroom. "Tell me. You promised."

She was skipping towards me in a big oversized t-shirt that made me wonder if she was wearing shorts underneath them. Her hair was neatly tied in a loose ponytail that bounced up and down whenever she moved.

I walked past her, than sat on my bed. "Let's save that for later."

She groaned, rolling her eyes as she jumped on her bed. "But you promised. You better not lie."

I sighed, then sat down beside her on her bed. I thought about if for a while, and at the corner of my eye, I could see her looking at me with her big brown eyes. I looked at her for a few seconds, then pressed my lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, i just noticed that my chapters are really short..., not really. i knew that a long time ago. haha yeahhh so i'm going to make it as long as possible(: &no, i won't tell you what those words mean. haha.**

**me &my friend, Aiden, went to walk around the mall today. &we watched transformerss. it was a kick ass movie. loved it. anywayss...bye[:**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	8. The Difficulties Of Breaking Up

She froze, surprised, then wrapped her arms around my neck. My tongue made its way into her mouth, exploring enthusiastically as her tongue met mine. Her hands gripped my hair, tugging on it while my hand went down to her wrist, pushing her down onto the bed. Bella tasted so sweet, like honey. I was growing addicted to her

"Mmm, Bella, love," I breathed against her lips. "_Tu est tres jolie_." I could feel her smile against my lips as she kissed me softly one more time before pulling away. "That means you are very beautiful," I added sincerely.

She blushed a deep crimson, and I laughed softly, watching her as she slid into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her, my breaths still ragged.

She sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. "Right back at you, Edward."

I kissed her cheek, chuckling. "Do you know what I meant now?"

She turned, looking at me. "I'll guess," she whispered. "Did you say something about kissing me?"

**Bella P.O.V**

I was laying in the bed with Edward. Edward Cullen. Everything felt so right, and I felt so happy, for once in a while. I snuggled closer to him, grabbing onto his shirt. If I weren't so sleepy right now, I would have been embarrassed.

"I said, I want to kiss you," he murmured against my hair. He was brushing his fingers through it, and I was still shocked. "Your hair smells really good." I sighed. He had no idea of what he could do to me.

This was Edward Cullen.

The man of ever girl's dream, and I had just kissed him.

I sighed again, closing my eyes.

"Bella…" Edward sighed.

"Yes?"

He pulled my chin up, giving me his famous crooked grin that girls would possible faint for. "What are you thinking about right now?"

Suddenly, a thought struck me.

Oh my god.

I had a boyfriend, and I just kissed Edward. I felt a pang of guilt hit me, and I frowned, looking away. I was a monster. I hated myself right now, and there was nothing that I could do to fix this problem.

"Bella?" Edward asked, trying to get my attention. "Is something wrong?"

I quickly shook my head. "Nothing," I fibbed. "I'm just overwhelmed, that's all." I quickly turned back into his arms, trying to erase my thoughts.

Edward pulled me closer to him, and we laid there in silence. All you could hear right now was our breaths, and Edward's voice humming a song. Then, he pulled away, standing up. I frowned, sitting up.

"Where are you going?"

"It's late," he reminded me. "You need to get some sleep."

I sighed. "Okay."

He pressed a soft kiss on my forehead before going back to his bed.

It took me two hours to sleep that night. _Two_ hours. I kept thinking about Edward and Jake. I hoped Edward will never find out, and neither will Jake. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. The saying, 'life is unfair' was proven right once again.

Once it was silent, I realized Edward had gone to sleep, and all I hear was his inaudible snores.

**Edward P.O.V**

I slept well that night, because I had kissed _Isabella Marie Swan._ She was the most beautiful girl I've seen, and I felt like the luckiest guy alive. She was everything I could want in a girl. She was perfect. When my alarm woke me up, I sat on my bed and look over at Bella's. When I didn't see her, I looked around, then called out her name.

"I'm here," she said groggily, walking out the restroom. Her face looked dull, and there were bags under her eyes. Her face was paler than usual, and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Are you feeling alright, Bella?" I questioned, examining her.

She let out a pained sigh, putting on a jacket. "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep last night."

"Bella, love, maybe you should skip class today," I suggested, finally getting out of bed. "You sound horrible."

She sat down on her bed, scowling. "But what if I miss something important?" she asked. "Or…"

"I'll give you the makeup work," I offered. "But it's your choice. I just don't want you going to class sick."

She moaned, hitting her head with a pillow. "I'm not sick, though. I'm just…" she trailed off, biting her lip anxiously.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, trying to be patient. She nodded, looking at me while I sat beside her, stroking her hand. "Do you want to tell me?"

She shook her head vigorously, her face melting into a tired frown. I took in a sharp intake, causing Bella to turn and stare at me, her eyes boring into mine.

"Times like this, makes me wish I can read your mind than anything," I stated in a low voice. "But then again, there are some things I wouldn't want to know."

She closed her eyes, then leaned against me. I pulled her onto my lap, my arms securely wrapped around me. She shuddered, then buried her head into my chest, gripping my shirt tightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" I questioned soothingly.

Her grip tightened and she whispered, "I hate myself."

My whole body tensed, and it took me a few minutes to comprehend what she had just said. "Why do you say that?"

She said nothing in reply.

I took in a deep breath, pressing my lips against her cheek. "I should get ready now," I murmured against her skin. "You should stay."

She sighed, pulling my wrist when I tried to stand up. "What am I going to do?"

"Just rest," I told her. "I'll be back before you know it."

She stuck out her lower lip, then groaned. "But--"

"Just for today, okay?"

She nodded, then laid back down on her bed. "Are you going to tell Alice?"

"Tell her what?"

She blushed, then covered herself with the blanket. "Never mind."

I stood there perplexed for a second, then finally went in the restroom.

**Bella P.O.V**

I pretended to fall asleep until I was fully sure that Edward had left the room. When he did, I pulled the blanket off of me, then grabbed my cell phone from under my pillow. I searched my phonebook for Jake. It took me a while to press the call button. When I did, it only rang twice before it broke up.

"Hey, baby," he greeted, sounding breathless.

"Hey, Jake," I murmured, fumbling with my fingers. "How are you?"

He hesitated for a minute, then took in a deep breath. "Fine. What about you?"

"Me too," I breathed.

"Hey, Bella," he said. "Look, I was wondering if I could come visit you in two weeks. I have enough money, and I miss you."

I gulped.

"Bella?"

Oh my god.

"Hello?"

"I…I'm here," I mumbled. "Um… are you sure you would want to go all the way over _here?_ I mean…it's not all that great. And where would you stay? What about school? And you'll get lost, because you've never been here before. You never know what's going to happen," I blurted out in top speed.

There was silence before Jake said anything.

"Are you saying that you don't want me to visit you?"

I let out a half heartedly scoff. "Of course not. I want you to visit me very much."

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"O-of course," I stuttered weakly. "I can't wait."

He laughed, and I could feel him smiling. "Great! I'll see you in two weeks!"

I gave out a frail laugh. "Me too."

"I have to go now," he said. "Love you Bells."

"Love you too…bye."

"Bye sweetie."

I waited for him to hang up before I closed my phone. I closed my eyes, then took in a deep breath. Things were going bad.

**Edward P.O.V**

I walked swiftly into my last class. I was anxious, and had been yearning all day to get back to Bella. Once I sat down in my desk, I tapped my fingers on the table impatiently, causing attention from Tanya. She stared at me tentatively, probably wondering if she should say something to me or not. When she finally got the courage, she stood next to my desk, then smiled. I smiled politely back. She cleared her throat, then smiled again. I gave her a perplexed look then smiled at her again.

Finally, she found something to say: "Hey, Edward."

"Hey, Tanya."

She smiled again, this time, leaning down so we were eye to eye. "Are you doing anything after school?"

"Well," I began. "Actually, I do."

She scowled, then frowned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hanging out with my family," I told her.

"Well what about tomorrow?"

"I'm going to be with my friends."

She let out a loud annoyed sigh, then slammed her hand on the table. "Are you trying to avoid me?"

I shook my head slowly, staring straight ahead at the board that had words written all over. "No, Tanya," I fibbed. "I've been just really busy this semester. I mean, there's the homework the teacher's been giving us, and I have to make time for my friends and family too. I'm sorry."

Tanya glared at me, then beamed. Bipolar much? "Well, I'll call you today, okay?"

I blinked. When was this girl going to give up. All the guys knew that she could get anyone she wants, but she decides to choose me. I set down the pencil I've been holding then turned around so I was looking straight at her. "Actually, Tanya, I have a girlfriend."

She widened her eyes, then wailed out, "But...but...you're cheating on me?"

I sighed, closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I mumbled 'oh god' under my breath. Tanya was oblivious to how pissed off I was getting. "Tanya," I said, trying my best not to sound rude. "We were never together, remember? We're just very...close friends."

She gasped, covering her mouth. Oh god. "But you said that you liked me and-"

"Tanya, I never said that."

"Yes you did," she hissed, pointing her finger at me. "But whatever. You're not good enough for me."

After properly giving me the finger, she sat back down at her desk. That last class seemed like forever. The whole time, I stared at the clock, which made it seem more slow. When the bell finally rang, I stormed out of the room, avoiding Tanya along the way. When I was about two minutes away from the dorm building, Alice ran right in front of me, smiling.

"Hey, Edward!" she greeted, waving her hand vigorously. "What's poppin'?"

"Umm," I mumured. "Nothing. I'm just trying to get back to my dorm."

Alice's brown eyes twinkled. "You mean Bella?"

I stared at her, confused for a second. "How do you know?"

She laughed, following me as I walked down the halls. "Edward," she started. "The whole table knew. I mean, you're very obvious. Even Emmett knows, and you know he's always the last to know. He's like a little kid. He gets distracted too easily. Like, whenever I go grocery shopping with him, he's always seems to be so caught up in some weird food packages ever ten seconds. Oh, that reminds me, I need to-"

"Yeah," I spoke, standing right in front of my dorm. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Before she could say anything else, I opened the door, went in, then slammed it in her face. I didn't care if she was going to be mad at me or not. Alice was Alice. She never hold grudges very long. She only tortures you until you get down on your knees and beg her for her forgivness. I knew that because that happened to me not long ago. I set my books down on the table.

"Bella," I yelled in a singsong voice. "I'm back."

* * *

**Guys...ALWAYS recycle. I'm serious. Anyways...I don't really have anything to say...haha. **

**Well...review! :D**


	9. Shocking Discoveries

I found Bella sitting on her bed, wearing a vintage floral print dress, typing on her green laptop. I smirked, plopping down beside her. She let out a soft gasp of surprise, and shut her laptop close quickly. I gave her a baffled look.

She blinked. "Oh no," she spoke finally. "I was going to, cause it's already turned off."

I looked at the light blinking on the side of her laptop, but said nothing, even though I knew she was fibbing. It probably wasn't even anything good, anyways. "So why are you dressing so fancy today?"

She shook her head, jumping out of her bed, grimacing. "No," she said. "I hate dresses. It's just that the rest of my clothes are in the washer, and I was stupid enough to wash my dresses first."

Ever since I met her, it didn't take too long to realize that she despised dresses. Last week when Alice took her shopping, she went home with ten bags in her hang. A third of them were dresses, which she threw in a drawer she kept under her bed. The rest were stuff she said she liked. I was surprised that she let Alice buy her so many stuff. Her favorite was the leather jacket and a black and white tee with a panda on it. I also learned that she was obsessed with pandas.

I chuckled, following her into the kitchen. "So does that mean that I get to see you in dresses from now on?"

She stopped abruptly, pursing her lips. She looked at my shirt for a second, then sighed. "I guess so." She continued walking, then stopped by the stove. She smiled, opening the oven, letting a delicious smell surround us. "I made dinner today, to prove to you that I _can_ cook."

She put on some oven gloves, then grabbed out a pan full of chicken thighs and setting it on the counter. I filtered the smell of oregano, tomatoes, red wine and some other things I couldn't make out through my nose, then licked my lips. She beamed brightly as she watched me examine it. When I was going to poke the chicken with my finger, she slapped me lightly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she sneered sarcastically. "You have to wait till dinner."

I rubbed my hand, pretending it hurt. "Ow," I mumbled. "That's not nice." She slumped down on a chair, clearly thinking about something, her eyes filled with indifference. "What are you thinking about?"

"I really don't want to go to class tomorrow," she breathed, fumbling with the mail in front of her. She looked scared, but then all that changed in a second.

I stood behind her, standing on bottom of her chair, leaning down. "Why?" She shook her head. I let out a quiet gasp. "Are you embarrassed about me?" I joked. "What if people finds out we're together? What if I become I gross you out at lunch? What if I'm dared to eat a whole jar of mustard?" I gasped louder than last time, trying to create a dramatic effect. "And oh my god, what if I _do_ it?"

Bella put her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. She shook her head. "You're an idiot, Edward. That doesn't even make sense."

I whispered in her ear playfully, "You know you love me."

She widened her eyes, shaking her head vigorously. "I hate you." I chuckled at her lie, then it turned into a soft laugh. She stared at the window, watching it start to rain as she tried to hide her face so I couldn't see that she was blushing. But I did.

I placed a kiss on her neck, jumping off the chair. Bella glowered at me while I grabbed out some plates, shaking my head confidently. "Not true," I said, setting them on the table. Bella watched me as I swiftly set the table in about half the time it took her yesterday. From the corner of my eye, I could see her eyes widening at my reply. "Never true."

That was the first time that we mentioned anything about love, which was about two weeks ago. Now, we were sitting in the park on the grass, having a picnic. Bella had refused to let me pack the food, so she packed it herself. What we had was mini corn dogs, cornbread, chocolate chip cookies, and some bottled water. Bella was wearing a v-neck Stay Positive shirt that she claimed was her favorite and some shorts. She was laying down beside me, eating a cookie, staring at the big oak tree in front of us that was home to about more than ten birds. After I finished eating my corndog, I poked her playfully on her shoulder, grinning when she turned around to look at me.

"Hey," I chirped.

"Hey."

"Why are you so quiet?" She shrugged carelessly, sitting up. She slid onto my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and I could feel her exhale. Then she looked up at me, smiling.

"Sorry," she apologized, holding onto the collar of my shirt with a tight grasp. "I was just thinking."

I laughed, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You sure do seem to be doing a lot of that lately," I teased, playing with her hair.

We've been at the park for about three hours or so, but half of the time, Bella seemed to be thinking. That made me wish even more that I could read her mind. The only fun we've had today was Bella chasing me because I stole her shoes. Even though she knew she could never catch me, she still tried, and I let her win. She tackled me on the ground, and after that, it was just silence. Like it was before I spoke a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, sorry," she breathed, kissing me softly on the lips.

Ever since we've been together, I've been happier than ever. It also didn't take too long for the whole school to find out. When Tanya realized that I hadn't lied about having a girlfriend, she caused a scene in the lunch room.

"Oh, so you're the girlfriend," she sneered to Bella. Bella stared at her, quiet. "So this is her? Why her, I mean--"

"Just go away," Rosalie snapped. Bella looked surprise, that Rosalie had stood up for her, but I wasn't. "Can't you see that Edward doesn't like you? Don't make a fool of yourself." Tanya froze, putting her hand on her hips. When she opened her mouth to say something, Rosalie growled out, "Leave him the fuck alone."

When Tanya left, Emmett let out a big 'woo hoo' and all of us started laughing. Ever since then, I haven't heard from Tanya at all. No phone calls, texts, e-mails, or random pop ups during school.

I grinned against her lips. "Mhmm, that's alright," I muttered. "You know, we've only been together for two weeks, but Bella, I think--"She suddenly jerked away, pushing herself off of me. She stood up, wiping dirt off her jeans, and I stood up too. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, putting her cell phone that fell out in her pocket. "Umm…nothing. I just…I remembered that uh…I was going to meet Alice. Right, Alice. I was going to meet Alice to go shopping at the mall. And well…I don't want to turn her…I mean…" she trailed off, looking at me. "I have to go," she murmured, dashing off.

I sat there, watching her run off on me. She was already going before I could say anything, dodging the trucks and vans and out of the parkway, where her red Chevy truck was idling by the curb. She opened the door, moving to climb in. The door slammed, and the truck chugged out of the lot, bumping its muffler on the way out. I sighed, sitting under the big oak tree, knees pulled up to my chest. This was just great. How worse can this day get?

I reached in my pocket for my phone, and quickly called Alice.

"Hello, Edward!" she chirped cheerfully. Of course, she was happy. She was happy twenty three hours a day. Approximately. "How are you, my big big brother?"

"Alice," I hissed, unable to control my anger. Later, I knew that I was going to regret talking to her like this. "I told you I had plans with Bella today. Why the hell did you make plans with her to go shopping?"

There was silence on the other end of the line before Alice said anything. "I didn't."

* * *

**wee! i'm getting a dog &a new guitar this weekend! :D ohh yupp!(:**

**Okay, so my schedule for this story is that i'm updating every wednesday ^_^ mhmm **

**if i was blessed, i'd walk on the water you're breathing, lend you some air... la la la la[: sorry, sorry. hahaa wweeeee!!!! yeah. too much ice creamm. ohmygod, i like really really wanna learn how to knit, so i can knit a pikachu hat!! :D**

**okay, okay, please please review. I'll love you foreverrr!! If i remember you. bye!**


	10. First Days Of Falling

After I finished talking to Alice, I sat there on the cold dirt, trying to calm myself down. Five minutes later of me staring at the tree blankly, I reached my cell phone out, dialing Bella's number.

I needed to talk to her.

Four rings later, she finally picks up, and said, "Hey, um, I can't—"

"Where the hell are you?" I hiss, unable to control myself. "You lied to me." In the background, I could hear something that sounded like, "Flight 409 is departing in five minutes". Before Bella could reply, I took in a loud deep irritated breath. "Are you at the airport?"

Bella was silent.

"Hello?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. "I really like their…their hot dogs. I think they're delicious."

I stayed silent for a few seconds. "Why are you lying?" I growled, starting to walk towards my car. "Tell me now. What are you doing there?"

"Edward…" she breathed. "I can't…I'll tell you later, okay?"

"No," I said. "Tell me now."

I was already in my car, turning on my engine. I was sure she wasn't going to tell me now, so I might as well go and see what the hell she was doing that she couldn't tell me about. Bella mumbled something under her breath then sighed.

"Listen, Edward, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Before I could say anything, she hung up.

**Bella P.O.V**

After I hung up with Edward, I started heading towards the food court, where Jacob said he would be meeting me. I had no idea why I was still in this mess. I knew I had to break up with one of them. Plain and simple. But I couldn't find myself to do it. Worse, I think I was in love. With _both_ of them. That proved everything now. I was just a selfish whiny girl that was too wimpy to even break up with someone.

I stood by the snack machine. I stand there for a long time that seemed like half an hour. Suddenly, I felt someone throw their arms around my back. I yelled. I whirled around, to see Jake, beamining.

"Sorry," he said. "I just got over excited."

Jake looked the same, but a bit different. When I had last seem him, his long black hair was tied in a ponytail, and he was a bit shorter. I was sure he'd grown about five inches already. Now, his hair was freshly cut, and it was short. _Short._ I almost thought I was dreaming. I always thought that it was impossible to get Jake to cut his hair, but apparently it wasn't.

I laughed, letting him wrap his arm around my waist. "No, it's all good," I muttered. "Anyways, welcome to Seattle."

He grinned. "Yeah."

"I can't believe you got a haircut," I told him, brushing my fingers through his silky soft hair. "You look amazing."

"As do you," he replied, "I missed you so much. Let's sit down somewhere and catch up." He grabbed my hand, and led me to a couch near the entrance. I sat down next to him. "So, first, do you want to show me off to your friends?"

I paled, my mouth parted. "Uh..."

"What?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah. Of course."

Jake leaned in closer, enough for me to smell the familiar musky scent mixed with coffee. I stay still, frozenm unsure of what to do. I could see his eyes moving down, and staring at my lips. I am instantaneously transformed into this sweating, heart pounding freak. Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. Without thinking, my hands grab a lock of his hair, and I leaned in closer, closing any space between us. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice, the tone shaky and breathless, as if he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Bella?"

* * *

**o.O guys. seriously. CHILL. haha. i'm sorry i havent updated in a while. I've been busy. yeah, so it's like 2 am in the morning, and i read my messages and reviews &ppl are like update and giving me threats..hahah yeahh..so i finally gave in.**

**and sorry if i have like, really bad grammer or whatever. I'm halfway asleep and can barely keep my eyes open. Keep in mind that i wont be able to update for a long while cause i'm going to california and then there's school _**

**but if any of you guys live in california, go to this boutique shop called, 'saigon moon'. 3**

**bye guys! please comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, i know this is a really short meaningless chapter D: but i've been soo busy. But it's better than nothing, right? If i get 40 reviews, I'll try my best to update Monday. I promise (:**

* * *

I quickly pulled away from Jake, standing up and adjusting my shirt. "E-Edward…"

Jake sat on the bench, confused. "What's going on?"

Edward glared at me, his fingers curled up into a fist and the knuckles white against the strained skin. He clenched his jaw then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I…"

"Edward," I said. "I can explain everything. I promise. Just—"

"No," he cut off. "No. I don't need any god damn explanation to know that we're over." He turned around, standing there for a minute until walking away.

I let out a stifled cry, but Jake just ignored me.

"Who was that guy?"

I bit my lip, looking down at the ground. "That guy, was my ex boyfriend."

Jake let out a loud laugh, putting his hand on his stomach. "Got a bit jealous, huh?"

_Stupid, he just broke up with me!_ "Yeah, I guess," I murmured. "Look, Jake, I have to go."

Jake frowned, grabbing my hand. "Why? I thought you were going to show me around."

I took in a deep breath, pulling my hand back. "I...I can't. I have a lot of stuff to do. I'm sorry."

I quickly turned, walking fast towards the exit door, and in the background, I could hear Jake yelling that we were over. And to my surprise, I didn't care. The only thing I could think about right now was Edward.

When I went back to my dorm, the first thing I expected to see when I opened the door was Edward. And I was right. Edward was sitting on his bed, folding his laundry, not even realizing that I was back.

"Edward," I finally spoke after a few seconds. Edward's head snapped up quickly, his icy ices looking at my bloodshot ones. "Edward, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About us! About what happened in the airport!"

Edward gave a weak smile. "There is no us, Bella. Not anymore. And don't worry, I'm not mad at you." Now it was my turn to be shocked. I gave him a confused look, and he stood next to me, leaning close to my ear. "Every god damn word I said about us in the past two weeks, about us and how I've never met anyone like you was true. I really thought that we might actually have something special. Fuck, I even thought that I was falling in love for you."

Then, Edward walked out of his room, leaving me to stand there, completely speechless.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

I laid down on my bed for hours, just staring at the ceiling. That gave Edward enough time to eat something, finish his laundry and right now he was in the shower. Finally, I decided to go over to Alice's dorm. She was the only one that could help me. She knew Edward better than anyone else, even more than me. And most of all, Edward wasn't mad at her.

It took three knocks for her to open the door. When she opened the door, she only opened it to the point where only my arm could go through. Her eyes peeked out, glaring at me. Which only meant one thing. She knew.

"Alice," I said, my hand on the door, just in case she would try to close it. "Just hear me out. Please." She took a minute to think about it, then sighed, opening the door and inviting me in. "Thank you."

"Why the hell did you do that, Bella?" she asked. "You hurt my brother, and me."

"I know I did," I told her. "I'm truly sorry Alice. So sorry."

"Why?" she demanded, hitting her hand on the table for emphasize. "Bella, Edward really liked you. I know you guys have only been going out for two weeks or so, but he really liked you Bella. You have no idea how much he cared for you. But you tore him apart. Especially when you lied to him!"

"Alice," I whispered. "Just listen to me." Tears were threatening to fall down my face, but I blinked them away.

Alice took in a deep breath, calming herself down and then sat down on the couch, facing me. "Explain."

"I care about Edward a lot…" I trailed off, not sure of what to say. We both knew it was truly my fault. My fault that I didn't break up with Jacob, my fault that I failed to tell Edward the truth. We both knew I deserved this. But I didn't want that. I wanted Edward.

"Liar."

"Alice, I really do," I told her. "A lot. And, I know I made a huge mistake. But, I couldn't seem to break up with Jacob. You know when you're childhood friends, and then at one point you feel like you owe them this, to see if we could be more than friends. That's what I felt like. He helped me through everything, Alice. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"What do you mean you wouldn't be here right now?"

"When Edward and I first met," I began. "He found cocaine in my bag. He asked me why. And…I didn't tell him everything."

Alice gasped in shock. "You…"

"I don't want to talk about that," I quickly told her. "But anyways, the day before I moved her, I…actually thought of suicide. And, I was heading to a cliff. My plan was to jump off and just…stop living. But then, Jake came. He saved me. He persuaded me to start over here. He's the reason I'm here. If it wasn't for him, I would have jumped off. I wouldn't be here right now. You don't know how grateful I was that he came. Deep down, I knew I was going to regret that. Jake made me think, and actually care about myself."

"So that's why you didn't break up with him," she whispered, mostly to herself.

"Yes."

"Oh, Bella," she muttered, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry. You must have had such a rough life. Are you okay?"

I said nothing. I've heard that for about a hundreth time. Ever since my mom died, that's all I ever heard. 'Bella, are you alright'. But the answer was always the same. I'm fine. And I've never meant it.

"I…You did hurt Edward a lot, Bella," she said, after she realized that I wasn't going to answer her question. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I else I can do."

"Nothing?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can convince Edward to do a lot of things, but this is one thing I don't have any control over."

I sighed, taking in shaky breaths. "Oh, Alice. What am I going to do?"

Alice bit her lower lip, her face thoughtful. After a few seconds, she finally said, "You can pretend that you're in trouble. Like, pretend you're getting raped, and—"

"Alice, be mature."

Her face turned to stone, and she started walking around the living room, tugging on her hair as she tried to come up with an idea. When she got one, she snapped her fingers, smiling softly at me.

"Well, the only thing you can do is try to explain this to him Win him back," she said. "We both know he's still in love with you."

"He won't talk to me," I breathed, shaking my head vigorously. "He hates me, Alice. He hates me."

Alice put her hand over mine. "He doesn't, trust me."

"How can I explain this to him?" I asked. "All he knows is that I cheated on him, and that's all he's going to think about. He won't care about anything I say."

"Bella," Alice murmured. "Just try."

* * *

**A/N: Im getting worse at writing everyday. Reviews are very much appreciated (: thank youu**


End file.
